Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to improved fault tolerance in solicited information handling systems.
Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
However, in certain information handling systems, particularly fully solicited systems requiring a session to be established in order to communicate information, fault tolerance systems may utilize a system heartbeat signal or keep-alive signal that, when not received, indicates that a fault is detected in the system and terminates the established session. Due to the time and inconvenience associated with establishing a new session to communicate information, information loss and downtime may be significant for these solicited information handling systems.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.